


Thaw

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Couch Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Harry is of age, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Meddling Albus Dumbledore, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Severus Snape, Virgin Harry Potter, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Severus and Harry are the only ones left in the castle through the holidays, besides the house elves of course. There is a terrible winter storm brewing around the castle and it just seems to be getting worse and worse.  If they don’t stop it, it’ll freeze everything, including them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 412





	1. Chapter 1

Harry still couldn’t figure out how on earth he and Snape were the only ones left in all of Hogwarts, well, outside of the houselves. Even Filch and Pince were gone for the holidays. They had been charged with keeping Hogwarts running outside of what the elves would do.

Things just got worse when not long after they were alone, a huge storm front rolled in. It was obviously not natural, but while it was there, not even the floo would work to contact the outside world.

They were essentially snowed in.

Harry had spent the first couple of days trying to avoid Snape, doing his homework, and generally enjoying the fact that he was free from Voldemort finally. It wasn't until a couple of days into the rough, harsh storm that he literally bumped into the Potions teacher.

\--

Severus arched an eyebrow “Potter” He drawled. The potions master had been avoiding his student just as much as he knew Harry was avoiding him. He hated the cold, since Nagini's bite it felt like he couldn't get warm. And being snowed in, of all things, in a cold, damp castle was awful. His rooms were probably sweltering to others but they barely did the job for him. He stayed down there most days, just brewing and avoiding Potter.

"Professor" Harry swallowed, absently noticing how many layers the professor was wearing. "Are you alright?"

Severus gave a short nod “I am fine, Potter” He said, trying not to let his exasperation show. “And you?”

"I'm okay" He shrugged, a little awkwardly. "The castle seems extra empty, but I guess I need to start the list the Headmistress gave us."

Severus gave another nod “I am on my way to the Great Hall for food” Severus said “If you wish to join me” He added, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how ridiculous that offer sounded.

Harry blinked, nodding after a moment, before turning to head toward the Great Hall. "Is it just me or is the cold penetrating the castle more than is normal?"

Severus scowled “Indeed” He said, walking through the doors of the great hall, which had, instead of its regular arrangement, one long table down the center. Severus made his way to the head of the table and sat down.

Harry sat down closer to Snape than he had been, wrapping his cloak more firmly around him. "Could it be because of whatever dark magic caused the storm?"

“It very well could be” Severus responded thoughtfully as the food appeared, along with their plates.

Harry bit into his food. A couple of bites later, he had tucked his legs under him for more warmth. "I think I'll explore as I clean up. See if I can find some part of the castle that isn't so cold. Would you like me to get yo if I do, Professor?"

Severus turned to look at Harry, thinking before speaking. “That would be acceptable” he settled on because ‘Fuck Yes’ would not be very appropriate to tell his student.

Harry smiled. "Hopefully I can find a place. The tower is awfully cold and I can't even begin to imagine the dungeons. They were already cold to begin with."

Severus rolled his eyes. “Heating charms are doing little good now.” He drawled, the dungeons were terrible, freezing even, but he wasn’t about to complain to Potter of all people.

Harry nodded, sipping at his hot cocoa before refreshing the teapot close to Snape without thinking. "I'm surprised they've done ANY good."

Severus just hummed in agreement , pouring himself some more tea.

Harry let it lapse into a comfortable silence, finishing eating before he stood. "I'm off to straighten things up and hopefully find somewhere warm. Have a good afternoon professor."

Severus just gave a nod in response, continuing to sip his tea, enjoying the warmth of it going down his throat. Once he finished up he decided to go see if he could be of some assistance to Potter, as that was better than retiring to the dungeons.

Harry frowned, absently shooting cleaning and organizing spells as he walked, shivering the closer he got to the outside. Turning so he was heading inwards, he explored parts of the castle he hadn't really seen before. After he had passed the arithmancy classroom, he noticed that it was getting just a touch warmer. It wasn't a lot, as he was still shivering, just a bit even with heating charms.

Severus found Harry quickly. “Do you need some assistance?” He asked, without letting Potter know he was there, holding in a laugh at the way the boy jumped.

Harry yelped, fumbling with the edges of his cloak to tug them back around his legs. "Professor" he breathed out, cheeks flushed. "Yeah, sure. I'm noticing down this corridor that it's not quite as cold."

Severus hummed nodding,still amused at scaring Harry. “Lead the way” he said, motioning down the hall, now he was curious.

Harry nodded before turning to continue down the hall. "I've never been down here" he admitted.

“I never have the need to to come to this part of the castle.” Severus added in his own thoughts.

"Me either" he hummed, looking around, finally getting a bit warm.

“I do not like how cold the castle is getting. It has never done so in the past.” Severus said, finally voicing his opinions on the matter. He wandlessly cast a charm to check the time. “It is getting late.” He hummed “We should leave and return tomorrow.” He reasoned, as he didn’t want Potter doing something stupid without him.

Harry sighed softly, nodding. "I will start here tomorrow first thing, if you wish to join me."

Severus gave a nod, leading the way out and back towards familiar parts of the castle, Harry starting to get colder as the walked. "Sleep well, Professor."

“You too Potter.” He said he said with a nod, breaking off towards the dungeons, shivering.

Harry shivered, quickly making his way to his bed, burying himself under the blankets, still clothed.

Severus sat as close to his fire as he could get without lighting himself on fire, sipping firewhisky. This bloody weather was going to be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning Harry was back in the corridor, colder than the day before. "Bloody hell, it's getting worse" he grouched, continuing on.

Severus returned to hear Harry cursing “Eloquent as ever Potter.” Snape drawled, effectively startling the younger man again.

Harry squeaked, stumbling and almost falling. "Bloody hell!" He shivered. "Morning, Professor."

Severus rolled his eyes. “Good morning.” He greeted in a full tone. “Breakfast?”

"I've already ate, Professor" Harry admitted.

Severus nodded “Don’t do anything ridiculous or reckless while I go and retrieve my breakfast.” He warned, looking Harry up and down. “We will explore more when I return” he said with a nod.

"Yes sir" Harry hummed, focusing on a plaque display, making sure they were all shining

Severus made his way to the kitchens instead of the great hall, grabbing a muffin for breakfast and a drink before heading back to Harry. 

Harry was just finishing up the display when he heard Snape return. "Ready, Professor?"

Severus had finished his food by the time he returned. “Let us go." He agreed.

Harry nodded, turning to continue down the corridor. Eventually it was warm enough that Harry was actually able to take some of the winter gear off.

There wasn't much left, honestly, but a portrait at the end of the hall. As he approached it, it swung open to admit them into what looked like a small suite of rooms. "Oh wow." He murmured, exploring the suite. It had a sitting room with a large fireplace, two bedrooms where the larger one had it's own fireplace. A bathroom connected the two bedrooms and rounded off the suite.

Severus followed, looking around and trying to keep the awe off of his face, this place was so warm, he could finally take his scarf and mittens off, eventually losing his cloak too, leaving him in just black slacks and a white button up.

Harry took off his winter clothing, face showing his awe and shock as he looked around. "Professor, this is amazing!"

“This is nice.” Severus agreed, taking a seat in front of the fire. “I think it would be in our best interest to remain here.” He said slowly ‘and bloody warm’ he added mentally.

"It's so much warmer." Harry agreed with a happy sound.

Severus nodded, calling a house elf to fetch his firewhiskey.

Harry called another elf to gather his trunk to have it brought to the rooms. Once the trunk was there, he smiled, looking around the rooms before taking the smaller of the two rooms.

Severus sipped his drink “I will stay out of your way as I expect you will mine, as you have been doing throughout this break already.” He said, eyes focused on the fire.

"Of course Professor," Harry nodded. "I've let the bigger room be yours. The fireplace in there will help the chill."

Severus looked over his shoulder to the younger man. “You may have the bigger room if you wish, there is a fireplace in here as well. ”

Harry shook his head. "The cold affects you more than me, Professor. I have no problems taking the smaller room. Besides," he turned to look at the fake window that showed an image of outside like the great hall. "I've lived in much much smaller."

Severus frowned, wondering what the young man meant. “Thank you.” He finally said, trying not to grit his teeth as he said it. He rarely thanked people.

Harry blinked in surprise. "No thanks necessary, Professor." he smiled. "But you're welcome."

Severus nodded, going back to watching the fire dance, absently sipping his drink.

Harry smiled, slipping into his room, finishing up the last of the homework he had.

Severus stayed there for longer than he realized, it was after lunch. “Potter." He called before calling a house elf and telling him what he wanted.

"Yes Professor?" Harry walked into the sitting room, his potions text in hand.

Severus just raised an eyebrow at the book. “Lunch, I have already told him what I want.” He said, motioning to the house elf.

Harry nodded, giving his own request to the elf before he curled up in one of the armchairs, leaving the one closer to the fire for Severus. He opened his book, fiddling with the bookmark as he read.

Severus sat back down, waiting for the house elf to return with food

Harry startled a bit when the elf returned, his eyes lighting up at the sight of food.

Severus places his book down as well, transfiguring the ottoman into a table and their arm chairs into straight back ones to sit in, motioning for the house elf to sit the food down.

Harry shifted as the chair did. "Thank you. Professor"

Severus nodded. “Severus is fine.” He said, sitting down in his own chair, not looking at the younger man as he situated his food. “We will be here, most likely, for the duration of the holiday. I do not wish to hear ‘Professor’ the entire time.” He drawled, taking a bite. “But the second the students return that courtesy is no longer extended.” he warned.

"Of course Pro-...Severus. feel free to call me Harry if you wish it." Harry internally was shocked. Watching him as Severus merely nodded, continuing to eat his food.

After dinner, Harry went back to his book, eyes focused on the page.

Severus vanished the dishes and transfigured everything back, adding a bit more stuffing to the arm chairs in the process. He nodded at Harry's thanks. “You are welcome” he said, pouring another glass of firewhiskey.

Harry read in companionable silence for a while. "Would you like some tea, Severus?"

Severus looked up, blinking as the question registered. “That would be fine.” He agreed with a nod.

Harry called an elf, asking for a tea service to be sent up.

Severus transfigured the ottoman into a small table to sit between them for when the house elf brought their tea. This was nice, having someone there with him yet not having to fill the silence with conversation. It was comfortable.

"Thank you, Severus. " Harry murmured absently, absorbed in his book yet again.

Severus just hummed, continuing to read his own book.

Harry looked up when the elf popped into the room, quickly making his before making a cup the way he has seen Severus make his, passing it over.

Severus looked shocked, to say the least, accepting the cup “Thank you.” He managed, letting his mask fall easily back into place, covering the shock as best he could.

Harry's smile grew."you're very welcome."

Severus sipped his tea, it was exactly how he liked it, no one had ever made his tea before. It was such a little thing but it had him baffled.

Harry closed his book a bit later, slipping into the room to grab his charms text, bringing that back out. He refreshed Severus' tea and his own before curling back up in his chair.

“If you require assistance with your studies, do not hesitate to ask” Severus said, still focusing on his book.

Harry looked up, shock on his face before he could hide it. "Thank you, Severus. I appreciate that. I'm mostly caught up in my work, but if I try to rearrange my transfiguration essay again right now I may incendio it in frustration."

“I would not object to reading it and giving you feedback to use when you attempt to fix it later” Severus offered.

"I would very much appreciate it." Harry smiled, ducking his head.

Severus nodded. “Just bring it to me when you’re ready. “

"Yes sir" Harry nodded, sipping at his tea.

Severus drained his tea, sitting it down. “How about a game of chess?” He asked, Severus was bored to death. There wasn’t really much left to do in these rooms.

Harry perked up, nodding. "Sure. Though I may be rubbish at it."

“I am sure you will be...fine” he tried, summoning a chess set. “Are you okay with muggle chess?” He said, wrinkling his nose “the wizards version is...barbaric” he reasoned.

"I'd prefer it honestly. The wizards version makes me cringe"

Severus nodded, making their chairs more appropriate for playing chess, waiting for Harry to make the first move.

Harry settled in, tilting his head as he watched the board, moving a pawn.

Severus hummed to himself, moving his piece and trying to work out Harry’s strategy.

Harry smiled, moving his next piece, covertly watching the relaxed look on Severus' face.

Severus calculated slowly before moving again, shocked at how patient Harry was being.

Harry perked up, making a move and managing to get a bishop.

Severus smirked as Harry fell for his trap, moving his next piece and just biding his time.

Harry pursed his lips in thought, tilting his head before shaking it and moving again.

Severus held back a laugh at how hard Harry was trying. He moved again.

Harry huffed out a small curse, moving a different piece.

It didn’t take much longer for Severus to completely wipe the floor with Harry, sitting back with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Well played.” He offered.

Harry just laughed, scrubbing the back of his neck. "I told you I was pants at it, Severus, but thank you."

Severus nodded, vanishing the board and changing their chairs back. “Are you hungry yet?”

Harry nodded, standing. "I'll be back in just a moment. I'm going to put my book away."

Severus nodded, calling the house elf and giving him his dinner order and telling her to wait to get Harry’s order as well.

Harry hurried back, smiling as he asked the elf for what he wanted. "And a fresh pot of tea, please "

Severus just hummed in agreement to the tea before transfiguring everything back so they could eat again.

Harry titled his head as he watched. "Could you show me those?"

Severus raised a curious eyebrow “of course.” He agreed, good something to do besides read. “After dinner."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, it's rather handy."

Severus just nodded, taking his seat when he heard the house elf pop back in

"Thank you" Harry smiled at the elf, already pouring some tea, fixing it and passing it to Severus. 

Severus nodded his thanks, accepting the tea and thanking the house elf before he popped away again.

Harry settled into his food, sighing softly to himself. "I'm going tomorrow to venture out to check on the castle."

Severus frowned “It is dangerously cold out there, Harry.” He warned.

Harry nodded. "I plan on casting charms on every bit of clothing in hopes layering them will help a bit. I need to at least make sure the castle still stands after the storm getting worse."

Severus shook his head “I will cast the charms” he said “Mine will be stronger.” He assured Harry.

Harry gave him a small smile. "I'd appreciate it, Severus." His smile widening at Severus' nod.

Harry finished his food, keeping both his and Severus' tea filled

Once all of the food was gone, and the furniture transfigured back, Severus looked thoughtfully at Harry. “Go get the clothes you’re going to wear. I’m going to put a charm on each item.”

Harry nodded, giving him a small smile before heading to his room to gather clothes, jumper, jacket, scarf, gloves, and cloak.

Severus asked him to lay them all out on the floor. He went by each one placing a heating, feather light and the strongest protection spell he knew on every single piece of clothing. He then turned to Harry and placed a warming charm and a protection spell on him as well. “That should do it” he said with a nod, Severus was not stupid enough to go along with Harry, hell he was somewhat cold in this warm place.

Harry flushed, a soft smile on his face. "Thanks, Severus" he murmured.

Severus nodded. “Do be careful.” He said with a sigh “I will never hear them end of it if I let Harry Potter die on my watch” He drawled, obviously joking, but also wanting Harry to be careful.

Harry snorted, amused. "Merlin forbid I do something so human."

Severus hummed “Indeed, it would shock the wizarding world.” he drawled again, playfully.

Harry laughed, picking up his clothes. "Thank you again. I will leave early, but I should return before breakfast is ready."

“That will be fine” He agreed “I will see you off in the morning,” he said.

Harry's smile softened, nodding. "I'm going to head to bed. Thank you again."

Severus nodded “You are welcome” he said softly, retiring to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry slept fitfully, nervous about checking on the castle but knowing he needed to. Finally he drug the clothes on, nuzzling into the scarf as he stepped into the sitting room

Severus didn’t sleep much, He was waiting, drinking a cup of tea when Harry came out. 

Harry startled. "Did you sleep well?"

“I do not sleep much.” He said, taking a sip “Ready?” He asked curiously, checking that Harry did indeed have on every article of clothing he’d spelled.

Harry nodded, tugging his hat on and grabbing his wand. "I'll be back in an hour or so.”

“Do be careful,” Severus said again, tinge of worry in his tone before he went and sat back in his chair to await Harry’s return.

Harry's smile softened. "I will" he murmured, sweeping out of the suite, closing the door firmly against the cold.

Severus shivered at the cold, attempting to read his book, but wasn’t really able to concentrate.

Harry groaned as he hurried through the halls. The walls were covered in ice. "Bloody hell" he finally managed to get to the Great Hall. Both hall and main doors were frozen shut. 

Severus paced back and forth, drank about four more cups of tea and settled back into his chair again to try and read, it failed again. 

Harry turned to head back, tripping and falling against the Great Hall doors. He cursed loudly as the cold instantly started sinking through his clothes, charms breaking as he bolted toward the suite, teeth chattering before he even hit the hallway.

Severus looked up as the door opened and shut tightly, getting up and making his way to the obviously freezing Harry. He cast a few quick charms to warm him up. “Are you Alright?”

"C-cold" he chattered, stripping off his outer close, his cloak with a layer of ice on it.

Severus places a hand on Harry’s shoulder, steering him towards the fireplace and pulling up a chair. “Sit” he instructed, summoning a blanket to his hand and draping it over Harry’s shoulders. 

Harry clutched at the blanket as he sat, teeth chattering. "Th-the front doors and h-hall ones are frozen shut. I-ice on the walls everywhere. Tr-tripped and f-fell against a door. I-instant ice cold spreading"

Severus nodded, calling for the house elf to bring a fresh pot of tea, making Harry’s like he’d been taking it the past day. Harry's hands were shaking as he took the cup, but at least his teeth had stopped chattering. Severus reinforced the warming charms again.

"Thank you" he sighed, finally relaxing. 

Severus nodded. “Are you warm?

"Almost" he murmured. 

Severus cast another warming charm, trying to get him warm. 

"Oh thank Merlin," he groaned, melting into the chair. 

Severus smiled to himself. “Hungry?”

Harry nodded after a moment. Severus called the house elf to let Harry order something. Harry ordered his food, still buried in the blanket. 

“Do you need another blanket?”

"Thank you,but no, I'm finally warm"

Severus nodded, sitting down himself. “You’re not going back again, until this is all over.”

"It's gotten so bad out there"

“I assumed” he hummed. 

"How long is this blizzard supposed to last?" He sighed. "Now I know there's no knowing, I guess we should be glad that we found this place"

Severus just nodded because Harry answered his own question. The boy’s babbling was actually endearing. It was that thought that startled him a bit, he shook his head to clear the thought before the house elf popped back in with Harry’s food. Severus transfigured him a table to sit his food on.Harry gave him a small smile in thanks. Severus was very caring.Severus poured himself another cup of tea and sat down. 

Harry ate his soup, laughing softly as his insides warmed. "Thank you again"

“For what?” He asked curiously. 

"The charms. They helped quite a bit until I tripped. I was cold but it was tolerable

And thank you for the tea."

“You tripped?” He asked curiously, looking Harry over quickly “were you hurt?”

"Now that I've calmed some my back hurts and my ankle. I'm not even sure on what I tripped."

“Graceful as always.” Severus drawled, getting up and heading to his quarters. When he returned he handed Harry two potions.”One is for healing and one is for soreness.” He explained, sitting back down. 

"Thank you. And I know, I'm the epitome of grace"

“Indeed” Severus said with a small chuckle, taking a sip of his tea. 

Harry threw back the potions with a grimace, letting out a relieved sound as the pain left. 

“Better?” Severus asked. 

Harry nodded, giving him a tiny smile. "Thank you, Severus"

Severus nodded “You are welcome, Harry”

Harry leaned back, holding his teacup close. Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose “I do not know what is causing all this “

Harry sighed. "I don't think anyone does, honestly" he sipped at the tea again, lost in thought. "It came out of nowhere, doesn't seem to have much rhythm or sense. I wonder if it's only here? Only magical areas?" He tilted his head back. "I'm going more with just here as last correspondence we had with the others they seemed fine weather wise..... it when will it stop?"

Severus hummed, thinking “Hopefully before it reaches this area of the castle.”

"Here's to hoping. Because bloody hell it's already reached most of the way down the hall"

Severus shivered slightly “It feels like the temperature is dropping already” He grumbled. 

"I'll use some towels to press against the cracks of the door. That may help"

Severus waved his hand “I will do it. You keep getting warm” he said, rising to search for towels. 

"Thank you" he buried himself deeper in the blanket, sipping at his tea.

Severus packed the door tightly, placing charms on the towels, but wasn’t even sure if they’d last the night. 

"The charm moves fast. I had bolted as fast as I could from the doors to here once I touched it."

“I am not sure this place will be warm by tonight” he said with a sigh, voicing his concerns. 

Harry groaned. "You have a point" he sighed. 

“I believe the wisest thing to do would be to barricade ourselves in the master bedroom. It is a smaller area to attempt to keep warm.” He reasoned.

"Plus it's the bedroom with the fireplace" Harry sighed, rubbing his face. "I agree. That would be wise."

Severus nodded “Do you need help with your things?”

Harry smiled, though he shook his head. "I don't have much, so it won't take but a few minutes” there never had been much. He jumped straight from living out of Hermione's bag to having a trunk again. Not much else.

“If you need assistance, let me know” He hummed “I will go moves some of my things around”

Harry nodded. "Thanks," he stood, folding the blankets and eyed the door.

Severus levitated and moved things around so that he would have one side of the room and Harry would have the other, then he stared at the bed, like it had somehow offended him and huffed.

Harry soon was at Severus' door with his truck, the blankets from the sitting room on top of it.

“I have no idea what to do with the bed. It won’t split in two and any time I try to transfigure something else into another bed it just reverts back almost immediately. “ he said in a huff, taking his cloak off and throwing it on a chair.

Harry gave a confused frown, eyeing the bed. "I'm okay sharing if you are." He said a couple of minutes later. "We will probably need the trapped body heat anyway"

Severus waved his hand dismissively “You are probably right” he agreed. 

"I promise I'm not a fitful sleeper" he grinned, trying to lighten the mood. 

“That will be the only thing you do quietly.” He drawled jokingly.

"Of course. Can't have you having TOO much peace and quiet after all" Harry teased

Severus rolled his eyes. “Of course not.”

"It keeps you on your toes"

“That it does.” He agreed.

Harry laughed, setting his trunk out of the way. "At least this room has a fireplace.”

Severus nodded, lighting it so it would begin to warm the room.

"I'll get the wood from the other room" Harry murmured a bit later. "I know the elves replace it when needed, but I would feel better with it in here. Anything else out there?"

Severus thought a moment before answering. “No. I think that will be all.” He hummed thoughtfully. Harry nodded, turning to head into the other room.

“I will assist you,” Severus said, following behind the younger man.

Harry froze when he entered the room, groaning at the sight of the frost starting to show on the door. "Bloody buggering hell" he ran for the wood, levitating it into the other room. "Make sure we have all the blankets and pillows too. They're insulating. And anything else you see that we may need."

Severus groaned. “Watch your language” he warned, doing the same as Harry, levitating Anything the thought they’d need and sending it into their new room.

"Little low on the priorities, Severus" he grumbled. "But I apologize" he turned, eyes roving over the room. Severus rolled his eyes as he went to putting the items away properly. 

Harry took the last of the blankets that were in a trunk into the bedroom, taking the trunk as well to serve as another flat surface. "I think that's everything. I got the towels from the other bathroom so we can treat this door as well"

Severus nodded "Place them and I will put the charms on them" He instructed "Even though they didn't do much good last time" he grumbled.

"No, they didn't, but any good is better than no good" harry pointed out, shoving towels against the cracks. "Would applying warming charms to the towels help any, you think?"

Severus pinched his nose in exasperation “I do not know” he admitted, no use in pretending like he did.

Harry shrugged. "No harm in trying then" he cast the warming charms after they had been cast on by Severus.

Severus nodded. “I am getting hungry” he said once they were done, as he sat down in one of the chairs by the fire.Harry nodded, calling for an elf. Severus thanked him before ordering his meal. Harry ordered his own before going to carefully stack the wood with the supply that was already there

Severus stared off into space, lost in his thoughts and almost startled when the elf popped back with their food. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry thanked the elf. Fixing their tea and passing Severus' over he sighed. "Well, what shall we do now?" He asked, his voice going amused. "20 questions?"

“Thank you.” He said when he was handed his tea. He raised an eyebrow at Harry’s suggestion “Very well” he said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “But the answers, on both sides, are confidential, “ he warned.

"I would never talk about what we say with anyone without permission. I swear" he promised.

Severus nodded “Very well” he said again. “You may ask first.” He said, beginning to nibble on his food. 

"What's your favorite food?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side as he watched the other eat. 

Severus thought for a moment “Baked chicken” he settled on, thinking of a question before asking. “Favorite color?”

Harry tilted his head in thought. "Probably green or a soft blue" he grinned. "Favorite detention ever given."

“Draco” he answered almost instantly, “His first one. I honestly can not recall what exactly he’d done, but apparently Lucius had informed his son that being a Malfoy got him away with anything.” Severus said, shaking his head “Draco learned quickly that did not fly with me. His face was priceless” he hummed, taking another bite while he thought of a question. 

Harry laughed brightly, his nose crinkling in amusement. "Oh! Oh gods. I bet he tried to pull the 'I'll tell my father on you' shite"

Severus shook his head “Oh no. My godson knew his father would side with me”

Harry couldn't help it as his mirth spilled over at the images in his mind eye. 

“What DID happen between you and the youngest Weasleys?” He asked curiously “Tons Of rumors were flying around, but I chose to ignore them.” He explained, moving the questions to more personal topics. 

Harry shifted, his cheeks pink. "He found out I was gay and that's why I left Ginny. I'm not sure which he was more offended with, honestly." 

Severus raised an eyebrow “YOUR sexuality offended HIM?” He asked incredulously. “You broke things off with his sister because you couldn’t return her feelings, which would hurt her if you allowed it to continue too long, and he’s upset about that?” Severus rubbed his temple.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Its Ron. Hermione wasn't lying when she says he has the emotional range of a teaspoon. And a giant stick up his arse to boot." He laughed. "Was my...did you love my mum?" He asked. 

Severus blinked, he knew this would come up, he sighed. “I did love your mom.” He said with a soft smile “But I was not in love with her” he pointed out.

Harry nodded after a moment. "Like me and Hermione."

“Very much so” he agreed. “Any young men you have your eye on?” He asked curiously. 

"Not particularly " he shrugged. "I figured the perfect guy will pop up" he huffed on a laugh "though the Daily Prophet says I leave a string of broken hearts behind" he wrinkled his nose.

"If you could turn time back that far and fix it all, would you?"

“No.” He said with no hesitation, he thought about this endlessly. “I would not be the man I am today.” He explained “I did not like the person I was before all of this.” He added.

Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I'm the same way. Even though it means mum and dad not being with me.."

Severus nodded in understanding “It is okay to feel that way” He assured Harry.

“Worst childhood injury?”

"Part of me wants to say being a horcrux" he mused. "But honestly I still get the heebies when I remember my broken arm getting vanished by Lockheart in second year."

Severus visibly shivered at the thought. “Imbecile.” He grumbled “I did attempt to get there first.” He sighed.

"I know that now, and I remember you trying. Thank you” Harry smiled. "Hmmm...worst detention you ever served in school"

Severus nodded, glad Harry finally knew everything.

He thought for a moment. “Any detention spent with Slughorn.” He decided.

Harry shuddered. "I did NOT like sucking up to him for that memory."

Severus pulled a face. “I assume it was horrendous” he said, not even joking as he vanished their empty plates and replaced it with a bottle of fire whisky and two shot glasses.

"It was horrid. Self inflated user " he huffed. 

Severus hummed in agreement “Best memory at Hogwarts thus far?”

Harry had to think about that one. "Im... not sure that it's a memory. More of a feeling. The first time I saw the castle I was content for the first time that I could remember."

Severus gave him a small smile, nodding as he poured them each a shot.

Harry took his. Holding it up before grinning at Severus before tossing it back. "What is YOUR favorite memory?"

Severus thought “My first potions class.” He settled on, downing his shot.

“Favorite subject?”

"Not potions" Harry grinned so hard his nose crinkled. "Honestly, probably herbology."

Severus chuckled “I would be concerned for your future if your answer was potions.” He teased. “Herbology is good.”

"If you had to pick another career rather than potions, what would it be?"

“Definitely not defense.” He laughed, he’d never actually been asked this, he had to think for a moment. “Probably own a small shop in Hogsmeade.” He decided. 

Harry snickered. "Yeah, you were a decent defense teacher, but no."

Severus snorted out a laugh, taking another shot before he shed his cloak, the fire whisky warming him up, leaving him in just a white button down and black slacks. “What do you plan to do after you graduate.”

"I honestly have no idea. I've thought about going into being a Healer" he shrugged. "Who was your first relationship?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, pouring and taking another shot, he wasn’t drunk enough for this. “Lucius.” He said, clearing his throat. 

Harry blinked a couple of times. "Well. That's a bit surprising because of Mrs. Malfoy. But I could see it. Even as friends you two seem super close" he tried in vain to banish the image of those two kissing from his mind, stamping down the arousal that tried to surge.

Severus frowned. “I wouldn’t call it a relationship per say “ he said thoughtfully “It was during school.” He informed Harry. He refused to blush or be embarrassed about this, he had made his mistakes. He had known better than getting involved with a bloody Malfoy but he didn’t really care in school. Lucious Malfoy was a horrible human being, even at school age, but he paid attention to Severus. The potions master shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away.

“Who was YOUR first relationship?”

Harry gave him a small smile. "Relationship was Ginny. Though my first kiss was Cho Chang'' he wrinkled his nose. God he didn't like that memory. "She cried over Cedric and kissed me at the same time. Talk about mixed signals.”

Severus raised an eyebrow “So you haven’t kissed a man at all?” He asked before he thought better of it. 

Harry grinned. "I did on a dare. Felt like lightning struck. Much better than both cho and Ginny. Hence my big gay awakening."

Severus snorted out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement.

Harry grinned. "What about you? What was your first kiss?"

“Lucius as well.” He said a little bitterly. He really did hate that coward now.

Harry tilted his head. "Not a fan? Was he crying over a hufflepuff too?" He tried to make the professor smile. 

Severus gave him a smile “He is an awful person.” He explained. 

"Well yeah" Harry nodded. "His wife and son aren't as bad luckily."

Severus gave a nod “Draco learned his lesson. And Narcissus was just scared for her son.” He agreed. 

“I am running out of questions, “ he said with a chuckle. 

"You can ask me anything, I will answer it." Harry shrugged. "So if there's some you're holding back. Its okay

Severus shook his head “I’m not. “ he assured Harry.

Harry grinned. "Good" he tilted his head to the side. "Are you like me? You did date Lucius”

Severus gave him a smile “I am gay.” He confirmed. 

"You do know Dumbledore thought you were arse over kettle for mum. Right?"

Severus laughed loudly. “He knew better,” He assured Harry. 

"Then why tell me that?" He huffed, brows furrowing. 

Severus gave another chuckle, shaking his head “I do not know. Possibly trying to form some sort of bond between us.” He suggested. 

"Humph. Dodgy old coger." He grumbled. 

Severus just shook his head in amusement. “What type of man do you like?”

"Hmm...dark. sense of humor, hotter than Hades Fire. Even if just to me." 

Severus nodded “Sounds nice. ”

"It does, doesn't it" harry grinned, stretching in place before leaning back

Severus hummed, taking another shot. 

"What about you?" He asked, eyeing the fire whiskey bottle before deciding to stay at his one shot. "What type is your type?" 

Severus thought for a moment “I don’t really have a type, per say.” He said, vanishing the whiskey, he’d had enough.

Harry tilted his head. "Personality?”

“With my line of work...” he said pausing...”my PREVIOUS line of work” he corrected “I couldn’t maintain a relationship and you don’t really get to know someone’s personality on one night stands.” He mused. He’d vanished the boose because he wasn’t drunk but he’d had enough to be forward about his answers.

"Hm? A very good point" he nodded. "I was always afraid I would get someone hurt. So I distance myself."

“Well, now you don’t have to worry about that. Now the only thing is making sure they want you for you.” Severus said with a hum. 

"A very hard thing. " he sighed.

“You will find someone who couldn’t care less if you’re the savior or a professor at hogwarts instead.” He promised, giving him a smile. 

Harry tilted his head, watching Severus. "Mmmm, yes" he grinned. 

Severus nodded. “How was your home life? With the Dursley’s?” He asked, a bit worried to hear the answer. He’s heard rumors, but he wanted to know.

Harry bit his bottom lip. Hed promised himself he would answer the man honestly. 

"I have never considered their place a home." He started, sighing. "Frankly Dobby was treated much better by Lucius in a temper tantrum than I was there with those three."

Severus’ eyes widened for a moment “I am sorry.” He said softly.

Harry gave him a soft, almost fond smile. "It's alright, Severus. You didn't know. And even if you did you had to continue on."

Severus nodded, hating the fact that it was true. “But now, I do not and no matter what, you will have a home at hogwarts.” He assured Harry.

"Thank you" he whispered. "That means a lot."

“I mean it one hundred percent. Dumbledoor plans on stepping down at the beginning of the year, announcing me as headmaster. So it is very much an offer I can follow through on” he assured Harry. 

Harry's eyes widened before they crinkled in a grin. "Congratulations." He offered. "And I really do appreciate it. Hogwarts is the closest thing to Home I've ever known."

Severus nodded “The castle doors are always open to you.”

Harry lowered his head, his shoulders relaxing before he looked back up with a wide smile. "Thank you."

Severus smiled, nodding.

Harry leaned forward, grinning. "So anything special you'd like to do as Headmaster."

Severus raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. “What about you?”

"Nothing special planned. Haven't decided yet what I would like to do."

Severus chuckled “it’s getting late”

"Mmm, so it is" he blinked. "We should probably head to bed."

Severus nodded, getting up and going to find his pajamas. Harry stood as well, gathering up his pajamas. He paused, hiding a yawn. Damn it was later than he thought. 

“You can take the bathroom. I will change here” He said, gesturing towards the bathroom door.

Harry nodded, giving Severus a smile before slipping into the bathroom to change. After he was done with that and brushing his teeth. He stepped back into the room, stretching with a soft moan.

SSeverus was done changing by the time Harry came back, just a white T-shirt and black pajama pants. He took his turn in the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth before he returned to the bedroom. 

Harry was already in bed after putting more wood on the fire. He had also put another blanket on the bed and made sure the side closest to the fire was left for Severus.

Severus smiled, sliding into bed with a sigh at the warmth before turning out the lights with the wave of his wand. 

Harry turned to Severus, soaking up the sight of that smile. "I put extra wood on the fire" he whispered in the dark. The glow of the fires flickering light the only way he could see the other man

“Thank you” He said softly. 

"Night, Severus" he whispered, reaching out to touch Severus' arm before curling up. 

Severus blinked, arm warm where Harry had touched him “Good night, Harry” he said softly. 

Harry hummed sleepily as he drifted off, blanket up to his nose. 

Severus drifted off not long afterwards. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke the next morning, blinking heavily. "Oh bugger." Ge groaned as he remembered, sitting up and shivering a bit it was cooler than it had been, but other than a line of frost on the door, the room was safe.

“Good morning to you too.” Severus drawled with a yawn.

Harry squeaked, jumping a bit. "Oh no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

“You didn’t. I was just about to get up when you stirred “ He assured Harry. 

"Hold on, I'll build the fire back up" he murmured, absently tugging the blanket higher on Severus' side before standing.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the gesture “Thank you.” He said slowly, unable of what to make of it. 

Harry shivered a bit, even as he sent Swverus a grin as he threw more wood onto the embers, using his wand to help as he built the fire back up to a full blaze.

Severus pulled the covers off once the fire was going. “Thank you” He said again, he was saying that more than he ever had, he mused.

"Welcome" he smiled, moving their chairs just a bit closer to the fire.

Severus pulled his cloak on and sat in one of the chairs before calling a house elf to serve them tea.

Harry busied himself with making Severus' tea once it arrived, passing it to the man before making his own. 

“I can make my own “ He mused, sipping it. Truth was, it tasted better when Harry did it. 

"I know." Harry gave him a small smile, sipping at his own tea before asking the elf for breakfast. 

Severus ordered his breakfast as well, waiting for the elf to bring it back. “What should we do today?” He wondered out loud. 

"Try not to turn into yetis?" Harry grinned mischievously. 

Severus snorted out a laugh “I figured that was obvious.” He drawled. 

"Sometimes the most obvious is the most effective" Harry laughed. 

“Indeed” Severus agreed “What ELSE should we do?” He asked. 

Harry's eyes crinkled. "Other than hopefully not kill each other? I'm unsure. Is there anything you wish to do?"

“We could resume our little game.” He said with a shrug. 

"Thought of more questions?" He nodded, refreshing both of their tea. 

“Not particularly. But there really is nothing else to do” He reasoned. 

"Hmmm, true. We could always find things to ask the other in a 'which would you rather' fashion"

Severus raised an eyebrow “as you wish”

"No. As you wish" he smiled, passing over Severus' cup. "It's your idea"

Severus rolled his eyes. “The would you rather part was your idea”

"True, but you have to admit it might be interesting"

“It could,” He said, sipping his tea. “You begin.”

Harry nodded, thinking for a moment. "Would you rather fight 100 duck sized horses wandless, or a horse sized duck?

Severus raised an eyebrow “one horse sized duck” he settled on. 

Harry grinned mischievously. "It was the first thing to pop into my head."

“Obviously.” Severus laughed “would you rather...” he began, thinking for a moment “Be forced to marry Ron, or Draco” he settled on. 

Harry wrinkled his nose, his entire face puckering. "Ah bugger." He thought for a moment. "Probably Draco if I'm honest. I think Ron too much of a brother, and our tempers can clash more than me and Draco."

Severus raised an eyebrow “I have seen yours and Draco’s tempers ‘clash’ for the better part of seven years.”

"Yes, but because of that I know how his anger works. Not so much with Ron. His has always been unpredictable.Severus just hummed in agreement, taking another sip of his tea. 

Harry smiled. "Hmm... if you had to pick between Neville or Lucius again, who would you rather?"

“Neville.” He said quickly with a frown. “I don’t even want to be in the same room as Lucius again, “ he explained. “Dumbledoor or the dark lord?” Severus asked with a smirk, sure this was turning into a ‘who would you rather’ but oh well, it was a little payback for forcing him to pickLongbottom.

"If he can have a nose, dark side all the way" he shuddered. "At least he doesn't wear orange and electric blue robes"

Severus snorted out a laugh “No nose” he added. 

Harry scrunched his nose. "Mmm. Still ‘ol Voldie" he shrugged. "Those robes would burn through my eyelids." Harry reasoned. Severus laughed even harder, shaking his head in amusement. 

Harry grinned at getting the professor to laugh "Draco or Crabbe?"

“Bloody Hell Potter.” He groaned. “Draco.” Severus answered. Harry laughed brightly, his head tossed back.

“Flitwick or Hagrid” Severus countered. 

Harry reared back. "Bloody hell!" He cursed, even as he laughed. "Flitwick. Hagrid would rip someone apart."

Severus chuckled “Good point.”

"Sirius or remus" harry grinned. 

“Remus” Severus answered thoughtfully. “Blaise or Theo?”

"Blaise. Crabbe or Goyle" his eyes glinted with a grin. 

“Crabbe. “ he answered, thinking of another pair “Krum or Ron”

"Krum" he answered quickly. "Arthur weasley or Dung?"

Severus frowned “I do not like you.” He grumbled. “Arthur.”

"You like me just fine" he snickered.

“Lucius or Filch” Severus asked with a chuckle. 

Harry's nose crinkled again. "Uggghhhhh. Lucius. Filch gives me more heebies."

Severus nodded “Fair enough.”

"Neville orRon?" He grinned widely, leaning forward. 

“Neville” He huffed “Are you having fantasies about Longbottom and myself or something?” He teased and rolled his eyes.

"No. But it was either him with Ron or filch and ron" he laughed. 

“Either way, I just hope it never comes down with me having to sleep with any of these men” he says with a shiver of disgust. 

"Mmm, same." Harry nodded. "The only one I might is Draco, and even that is a severe last resort."

Severus raised an eyebrow “That is a disturbing thought. Thank you for that” he drawled. 

Harry laughed. "Your turn, Severus."

“Filch or hagrid” He asked with a chuckle.

"Ah yuuuuck" he whined, leaning his head back. "Rest in peace me, because I'd choose Hagrid."

Severus smirked “Your turn. ”

"Hmmmm" he licked his lower lip, watching Severus. "Draco or me."

Severus had taken a drink of tea and almost choked on it when Harry’s question registered. “Excuse me?” He sputtered, unable to stay composed. 

Harry leaned forward. "Me or Draco"

Severus frowned, eyebrows raised. “You.” He decided. “Draco is like a son.”

Harry nodded his head, a small smile on his face. "And if he wasn't like a son?"

Severus cleared his throat, he really didn’t want to answer these questions. “I think that is enough of this game, Mr. Potter.” He said sternly. “I have more exam papers to grade” he added, getting up and heading for the stack of papers in the corner of the room. 

Harry blinked, tilting his head to the side. "I'm sorry" he murmured after a moment, his voice carrying. He stood, getting his potions text before curling up in his chair with a sigh.

Severus ignored the apology, because Harry had nothing to apologize for. He gathered his papers and sat on the bed, sorting through them. 

Harry sighed an hour later, calling for some tea before automatically making Severus a cup, setting it on the closer nightstand to the man.

Severus blinked up from his work, looking at the tea and Harry’s retreating form “Thank you” He managed. 

"Welcome" he gave him a soft smile as he went to head back to his chair. Severus gave him a small smile when his back was turned, reaching for the tea and sipping it.Harry curled back up to read, eventually calling an elf for lunch. Severus finished his work, moving to sit in the other chair by the fire, ordering lunch as well. Harry cleared off the small table, enlarging it for food.

“Thank you” Severus said, realizing he has thanked Harry more since they were stuck here than he had anyone in the past year.

Harry's smile widened. "You're very welcome"

JSeverus nodded, beginning to eat once the elf brought their food. 

The afternoon went much the same, and soon they were preparing for bed. Harry shivered, tossing extra wood on the fire, hoping it would keep it going. 

Severus crawled under the covers with a sigh at the warming charm he’d placed on the bed and sheets. He wasn’t very tired but the bed was warmer than the rest of the room.

"Hopefully that will help" harry murmured, curling up under the blanket. 

“Perhaps it will.” Severus said softly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, pressing closer in the dark, feeling the shaking Severus was trying to hide.

“For what?” Severus asked, confused.

"That i can't stop it" he sighed, rubbing his face 

Severus’ eyes softened “It is not your fault.” He assured Harry “We will be fine. “

Harry nodded, even though he shot a worried look at the door. While the frost had not moved closer, he was still feeling the chill worsen. 

Severus reached a hand out to rest on Harry’s shoulder. “It will all be fine.”

Harry covered Severus' hand with his own. "I trust you" he said softly. Severus nodded, giving Harry’s shoulder a squeeze before drawing his hand back. Harry closed his eyes with a sigh, trying to relax. 

“I am not even sleepy” Severus sighed

"Me either" Harry whispered truthfully. 

“What shall we do?” Severus hummed. 

Harry shrugged, "why....why did I upset you earlier?"

“I didn’t” he answered quickly. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, even though how he was almost completely under the blanket Severus couldn't see more than likely. 

Severus

Severus rolled his eyes. “I didn’t” he said a bit more calmly this time. 

"If you say so." He murmured, absently pressing just a bit closer. They were not touching but they were close enough to share. Severus found himself moving closer to Harry as well, it just felt warmer being close to him.

"I'm hoping the fire holds" Harry whispered. 

“I’m sure it will. We placed plenty of charms on it.” He murmured back soothingly. 

"What if it doesn't?"

“It will be fine.” He promised, Severus really shouldn’t be promising things he might not be able to carry through on.

Harry smiled, finally starting to feel tired. "Okay. I trust you" he murmured, voice heavy. 

Severus turned out the light. “Good night Harry.” He said gently. 

"Night" he whispered, already mostly asleep, pressing close once he fell asleep completely. 

Severus lay there awake for a bit longer, moving so Harry could press against him if he wished. He finally fell asleep about an hour after Harry. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, harry woke up trembling. "Ah. Fuck" he whispered. The fire was still burning but it wasnt fighting the cold air much at all. Luckily the cursed frost hadnt advanced past the door, but it was still much colder than when they went to sleep. Didnt help that the warming charm on the bed had worn very thin.

“You need to work on your morning greetings” Severus drawled in a teasing tone.

Harry snorted. "I'll get right on that," he grinned.

“I bet.” Severus grumbled, still half asleep.

"It's colder than morganas left tit" he grumbled, fumbling for his wand to cast another warming charm on their bed.

Severus snorted out a laugh “As elegant as ever, Potter.”

"I'm wonderful that way" Harry grinned at getting Severus to laugh.

“I am aware.” He murmured sarcastically.

"So you admit I'm wonderful?" Harry laughed.

“I simply said I am aware of how wonderful you think you are.” Severus huffed

"No, I never said I thought I was wonderful"

“The art of sarcasm, Potter.” Severus mumbled, snuggling back down under the covers.

"It's a wonderful thing too" Harry snickered, burying himself further into the blankets.

Severus huffed out a quiet laugh before grabbing his wand and placing another warming charm as well.

Harry pressed close, eyes closed. "Do you want to brave out there or stay here in bed?"

“I am not moving.” He murmured.

Harry chuckled softly. "I wont either... after I use the bathroom"

Severus snorted out a laugh, shaking his head.

Harry rolled out of bed, yelping as his feet hit the cold floor. "Shite!"

“There is that elegance again.” Severus mused.

"I'm the epitome of grace and sophistication " Harry snorted, bolting for the bathroom.

Severus peeked one eye open, watching Harry with amusement.

Harry hurriedly rushed through his normal routine before hurrying back under the blankets. "Merlin and Morgana, it's cold."

Severus got up with a groan, he was not running like Harry did, no matter how cold it was. He made his way to the bathroom, doing everything he needed to do a bit more quickly than normal before returning to bed to find Harry definitely over the middle line of the the bed and more into his side. Harry gave him a small smile, burrowing under the blankets

Severus just chose to crawl back under the covers, shoulder brushing Harry’s, without a comment.

"So I vote for staying under blankets all day"

“Seconded” Severus grumbled.

"Motion carried " Harry snickered. "Luckily we have lovely lovely elves to bring us food and tea."

“Lucky us”

"Better than wasting away" Harry hummed, sitting up enough to call an elf for breakfast.Severus ordered his as well, dozing on and off as they waited for breakfast.

Harry made their tea, passing Severus' over as the elf arranged the trays just so.

“Thank you.” Severus murmured, sitting up and accepting the tea, taking a sip and sighing contently.

Harry gave him a soft smile, turning to his own breakfast, nudging the jam he knew the other man preferred closer to Severus.Severus took the jam, passing Harry the butter at the same time, fixing his breakfast just so, quietly. Harry started eating, pressing closer to Severus unconsciously.

Severus blinked, notching the closeness but choosing not to say anything and opting for eating instead.

Once Harry was done, he redid the warming charms, spelling the fire hotter. Severus vanished all their dishes and added more warning charms as well, settling back to read his book, Harry still very close to him, but he really didn’t mind.

Harry ended up curled close to Severus, alternating between dozing and reading his book, frowning each time they had to relayer the warming charms.

Severus finished his book, laying it down on the nightstand with a yawn, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Mmm, nap?" Harry offered. It wasn't long after lunch.

“I was contemplating the idea” Severus hummed.

"Nap sounds so nice. Dont know why I'm so tired" harry yawned.

Severus yawned again in response. “Nap it is.” He agreed.

Harry dozed off, absently thinking of how it already felt colder.Severus slid down in the bed and got comfortable before dozing off as well.

Harry woke up tangled with Severus, both of them burrowed until they were pretty much hidden in the blankets. He could tell the warming charms were starting to wane. Severus grumbled in his sleep, unconsciously pulling Harry closer and snuggling deeper into the blankets.

Harry flushed, even as he pressed even closer. It was harder to beat down his rapidly growing want for this man, especially with them entwined like they were.

Severus woke up slowly, looking down to Harry, releasing him immediately “I apologize” he said, clearing his throat.

Harry gave him a small smile, his cheeks still pink. "Its okay. Besides, its warm." He whispered.Severus just nodded, stretching.

Harry watched him, eyes roving over the form next to him. "Its cold, are charms are going to fade soon.

Severus sighed. “We should be able to hold the barrier for another couple of hours” he said applying another charm as he spoke, soaking in the warmth while he could.

"Frost still looks like it hasn't gone past the door, so at least theres that."

“Everything will be fine” he tried to assure Harry, but not really believing it himself,

Harry gave him a small smile. "Thank you" he murmured. "But at this point. We both know it very well might not be."

Severus gave him a small smile, nodding. “Let’s order something to eat?” He offered.

Harry nodded. "Its about dinner time anyway. I'm surprised we napped so long.”

“Me too. I usually do not nap” Severus agreed.

Harry shrugged"I do sometimes, but not often."

Severus called the elf and ordered his food as Harry ordered his, relaxing back again, waiting for the house elf to return.Soon, harry was passing Severus his tea

“Thank you.” He said softly, taking it and sipping It. Harry smiled, sipping his own as he burrowed under the blankets until he could barely stay sitting.

“You are going to spill your tea” Severus hummed.

"I shall be careful," Harry promised.

Severus rolled his eyes “Whatever you say.”

"I haven't spilled it yet, have i?" Harry teased.

“You are getting rather close” he said, nodding a bit towards the tea sloshing in the cup. Harry took a deep drink, eyes shining in amusement at Severus over the rim. Severus just raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"There" harry finished off his tea, eyes still glinting in amusement

Severus shook his head fondly as he finished his own tea, putting the cup down.


	7. Chapter 7

"What shall we do this evening?" Harry asked. 

“Anything will suffice at this point.” Severus said with a sigh. He was bored out of his mind.

"...truth or dare?" He grinned

“I am not exiting this bed” Severus warned.

"I don't blame you. I don't relish the thought either" Harry agreed.

Severus nodded. “Very well, you start.”

"Truth or Dare, Severus "

“Truth”

"If you weren't a potions master, what would you be?" Hary asked.

SSeverus thought for a moment before responding “Maybe and Auror” He mused.

Harry tilted his head, a bit surprised. "You are an amazing dueller" he nodded.

Severus gave him a small smile at the compliment and a nod. “Truth or dare, Harry?”

Harry tilted his head. "Truth"

Severus thought for a moment “How many men have you slept with?”

"I've fooled around with one. Haven't really slept with any, however."

Severus just hummed. “Saving the world does not leave much time, does it?” He mused.

"That and the ones just wanting money or notoriety for shagging The Conqueror " he shuddered.

Severus made a disgusted face. “Pathetic” He hummed.

"Exactly! I just want someone that wants ME." He sighed.

Severus nodded “You will find it.” He assured him.

Harry gave him a soft smile. "Truth or dare"

Severus

“Dare” Severus hummed.

"I dare you to..." he tilted his head. "Do the first non lethal thing that pops into your head"

Severus laughed and contemplated only a moment before he added another warming charm to the bed, smirking at Harry’s ill thought out dare. Harry laughed brightly, shaking his head in amusement.

“Truth or dare” Severus hummed.

Harry thought for a second. "Dare."

“I dare you to do what you desire most at this moment” he said thoughtfully.Harry blinked, flushing.

"I dont think youd want me to do that."

Severus raised an eyebrow “It is your dare” He reasoned “ It can not be that bad” He drawled.

"It's not bad" he assured. "I'm just unsure about it in general" he rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. Severus just kept his eyebrow raised expectantly.

Harry sighed, sucking in a breath before shifting to his knees. He leaned forward into Severus ' space, watching him closely for a moment.Harry let his eyes close as he closed the distance between them, kissing Severus.

Severus was shocked to say the least, but not shocked enough to not kiss back. He let his eyes slip closed and one hand move to cup the back of Harry’s head.

Harry shivered, pressing even closer, cautious as he didnt want Severus to stop or to curse him.Severus let his fingers play in the hair at the base of Harry’s neck before pulling back for a breath.

Harry was panting, eyes opening to watch him as he tilted his head into the hand. His cheeks were still flushed, glasses askew, and mouth parted a bit.

Severus drank in the sight, the teen was gorgeous. He cleared his throat “Your turn” he murmured softly.

Harry swallowed hard. "Truth or dare?" He whispered, his voice just a bit rough.

Severus licked his lips before responding “Dare”

Harry

"Dare you to do what you are thinking of," he whispered. Either Severus will curse him, or maybe....just maybe...

Severus blinked, licking his lips again before closing the distance between them, harder than Harry’s kiss as he used both hands to cup Harry’s face.

Harry couldn't help the small whimper that left him, hands slipping up to clutch at severus' arms, returning the kiss with just as much heat. Severus couldn’t help himself, he let out a soft groan, licking at Harry’s lips, asking for entrance.

Harry leaned into him, parting his lips before he sucked Severus' lower lip into his mouth.Severus’ next groan was louder, licking into Harry’s warm mouth and mapping it out slowly.

Harry shifted until he was straddling on of Severus' legs, returning the kiss as much as he could.

Severus moved a bit, giving Harry more room, making sure to keep the covers around them so they wouldn’t get cold, continuing to kiss him slowly.

Harry eventually had to pull back just a bit to breathe, fingers reaching to pluck the glasses off his face.

Severus took them, laying them on the nightstand before he pulled Harry back down for another slow, sensual kiss.

Harry moaned, hands slipping into Severus' hair. Severus hummed, sucking Harry’s tongue into his mouth before nibbling at it lightly.Harry whimpered, kissing back hard as he trembled.

Severus groaned into Harry’s mouth, releasing his tongue and pressing his own tongue back into the teens mouth, tasting every inch of him with another soft groan. Harry pulled away a moment later, panting heavily.

Severus licked his lips, chasing the taste of Harry, watching him closely, resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow. Harry flushed even darker, giving him a crooked grin even as he panted.

Severus let his fingers go up to ghost over Harry’s cheek lightly before clearing his throat and removing his hand. “Truth or dare.”

Harry cleared his own throat, even though his voice was still a bit husky as he answered. "Dare"

Severus leaned forward to whisper into Harry’s ear “I dare you to do anything you want.” He said, voice a little deeper and breathy.

Harry couldn't stifle the groan that left him as he leaned forward. He tugged Severus into another kiss, moving to full straddle the man's lap, hips slowly grinding down as he whimpered.

Severus moaned, hands going to Harry’s hips and gripping them tightly, kissing him back roughly. Harry let Severus take control of the kiss, his head spinning as he clung. Fuck, he wanted.

SSeverus nipped at Harry’s bottom lip before mapping out his mouth again, one hand going to tangle in his unruly hair, tugging lightly.

Harry groaned, tugging lightly at Severus, dragging him as close as possible. He whimpered into the kiss at the tug to his hair, hips grinding down against him.

Severus pulled back, panting softly, licking his lips again, eyes taking in the sight of Harry again.

Harry swayed a bit, panting and clinging to Severus' shirt, one hand on his arm with the other clutching the shirt over Severus' chest. "Tr-truth or dare"

Severus let his eyes trail over Harry, up and down once before responding “Dare” he said in a husky voice.

Harry's eyes darkened at the tone, his grip tightening as he rolled his hips again. "Do what you're thinking. What you want."

Severus didn’t even hesitate, he flipped them easily,pinning Harry to the bed, legs still around his waist.

Harry let out a startled sound, his dark eyes wide even as he relaxed into the bed, legs tightening around Severus' waist.

“Truth or dare” he murmured.

"Dare" Harry breathed, tilting his head back just a bit.

Severus leaned up to whisper in Harry’s ear again “I dare you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you” He said in a low voice, nipping at Harry’s ear.

Harry moaned, a flush stealing across his cheeks. "Touch me" he begged. "Kiss me, fuck me, all of it."

Severus hummed, kissing down Harry’s neck lightly and Harry groaned, his fingers diving into Severus' hair.

“Your turn” Severus almost growled.

Truth or dare" he gasped out, rocking up and arching his back.

“Dare” he groaned, grinding down against Harry.

"Do it." He begged "please do it. "

Severus pulled back a bit to look at Harry. “Do what, Harry?” He said in a slow even voice.

Harry cursed silently as he flushed, his chest heaving as he watched Severus. "Me." He swallowed hard. "I want you." He admitted, barely audible over their panting.

S“You want me?” He murmured teasingly, moving back a bit to pull Harry’s shirt over his head.

Harry started to answer before he was muffled by the shirt. "Yes" he said again once his shirt was off the bed. The cool air and Severus' gaze made him shiver and his skin prickled. Severus just hummed letting his hand trail down Harry’s side and back up to brush across his nipple lightly.Harry squirmed, his mouth parted, as he watched Severus' face. Severus ducked his head to let his tongue flick over his nipple, eyes locked on Harry’s.

"Oh shit" Harry whimpered, tugging at Severus' hair lightly. Severus grinned, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly.

"Severus" he moaned, back arching sharply

“Hmm?” He asked, switching to the other nipple, taking his time.

"More" he pleaded, tugging on Severus’ Hair.

“Patience” He drawled, kissing further down and nipping at the skin as he went.

Harry felt like each nip was directly attached to his cock. He cursed, arching his back, already feeling so much more than the previous fumble he had had.

Severus let his fingers trail down and wrap around the button of Harry’s pants, his eyes shifting up in question, making sure this was really what Harry wanted.

Harry flushed as he met Severus' eyes. He nodded, squirming against the mattress. "Please."

Severus nodded, undoing his pants and ridding him of them in one swoop, leaving Harry only in his underwear. Harry shivered, curling his legs back around Severus once his pants were off. Severus took his time, looking over Harry and licking his lips at the sight, bringing one finger down to trace Harry’s obvious erection through his boxers.

Harry groaned, his eyes falling closed as he tugged on his hair. Severus let his fingers trail back up, playing with the waistband of Harry’s boxers absently, looking up for permission again before he continued. Harry nodded when he looked as he felt Severus shift.

Severus gave him a soft smile, ridding him of his boxers as well. The full sight of Harry was beautiful. Severus moved back up and kissed him softly. “Perfect” He murmured. Harry whimpered, his cheeks flaming as he tried to pull Severus back into a hard kiss.

Severus chuckled huskily “Patience” He repeated,giving Harry a slow kiss, teasing him.

"Not a virtue I have, Severus" he breathed, sliding hands down Severus' sides.

“You will learn it.” He said a bit more sternly, kissing down Harry’s jaw, nipping lightly.

Harry groaned. "I'll look forward to that lesson, but for right now, please " he begged.

Severus chuckled softly, kissing and nipping down to Harry’s collarbone and down his chest again before removing the teen’s legs from around him to lay them flat around him as he kissed further down. Harry touched and stroked wherever he could reach, panting heavily

Severus nibbled at his hip bone, then the other one and kissed his thighs and all around, not touching where Harry wanted him to quite yet as he let his eyes drift up to Harry. Harry's eyes had closed, soft sounds of pleasure leaving his lips as he rolled and arched into each touch.

“So responsive” Severus murmured, moving to lick from the base of Harry’s cock to the tip.

"Can't hel-" he cut off with a gasp, hips jerking at the feel of Severus’ tongue.

Severus watched him closely, taking in his every reaction as he took the tip between his lips and sucked lightly.

"Fuck!" He cursed, trying to keep still.

Severus hummed, taking more of Harry into his mouth and swirling his tongue around him, using his hands to pin Harry’s hips down. Harry cursed, hands tangling in Severus hair. Severus hummed as he started bobbing his head and swirling his tongue as he went.

Harry could only suck in a gasp, clinging to his hair as he trembled. 'Se-!"

Severus hollowed his cheeks and took Harry’s cock all the way down his throat without gagging, swallowing around it.

"Fuck!" He hissed, curling around his head.

Severus hummed again, continuing to swallow around Harry, nails digging into where he had the teen’s hips held down. Severus’ eyes locked on Harry as he worked. Harry groaned, his eyes dark and blown as he watched, his thighs trembling. Severus pulled back a bit, bringing his hand up to stroke in time with his mouth.

"I'm close" he gasped out, thighs shaking as he fought to hold still.

Severus pulled off for a moment to speak “Come for me Harry” He all but purred, going back to sucking him.

"Shit!" Harry gasped, his back arching, hands scrambling for a hold on the sheets as he came.

Severus groaned, swallowing down every bit of cum that Harry had to offer, continuing to suck lightly through his orgasm, only pulling off when he thought Harry might be getting over sensitive. Severus licked his lips appreciatively.

Harry was panting heavily, eyes half closed as he watched Severus. A hand reached out, sliding down Severus' side.

Severus gave him a smile and moved to lay beside Harry, covering them both up and making sure the warming charms were still holding.

Harry shivered, turning to Severus. "What about you" he whispered, voice rough as his hand settled on Severus' lower stomach.

“I am fine.” He assured Harry with another soft smile, hand going to rest over the teen’s and thumb rubbing circles on it.

"I know that," he smirked. "But..."

Severus shook his head. “Rest.”

Harry hummed, pressing closer, not embarrassed in his nudity at all. "Wanna make you..." he trailed off, mostly asleep.Severus chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around Harry, letting his own eyes close.Harry pressed even close, slipping off into sleep.

Severus waited for Harry’s breath to even out before falling asleep himself, instinctively pulling Harry even closer.


End file.
